Louise Chatham
Louise Chatham was one of the three original mermaids in the 1950s. She was portrayed by actress Christine Amor in her old age and by Teri Haddy in her youth. Biography She and her friends, Gracie and Julia, promised each other to keep the secret of being mermaids, until Julia's boyfriend, Karl, interfered. They begged Julia not to give the secret away, but she didn't listen. When she finally told him, he got angry and felt untrusted. Soon after, he called Julia to meet him at the dock. When she surfaced to reveal her true mermaid form, she didn't notice that he had a camera behind his back. He managed to get a shot of her torso, and the end of her tail. Luckily Louise and Gracie got there in time and, Louise threw the camera into the sea. Just like her friends, Julia and Gracie, Louise is a "free spirit". Background Louise used to live on the Lorelei boat, at the marina. But she accidentally hit Zane's jet-ski and the harbor master took her boat away as it was not sea-worthy. Louise sneaked out at night and sailed away in her boat, but Zane caught up with her and caused Louise to have a heart attack. While Emma and Lewis took Miss Chatham to the hospital, Zane stayed on board the Lorelei and looked for "her treasure". However, the Lorelei then began to sink with Zane trapped inside. Emma swam to Zane's rescue and pulled him onto Mako Island. Mermaid Powers She possessed the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after touching water. Several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once her body was completely dry, she turned back into a human along with the clothes she was wearing before she transformed. As a mermaid, she had the ability to swim at Super Speed of 600km/h, hold her breath for more than fifteen minutes, and dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being is capable of. Trivia *At the end of Season 1, when Emma brings her in to her home to stay after her boat home is destroyed. Emma's mom arranges her a retirement home which Louise accepts. She is not seen again after "A Twist in the Tail". We can presume she is living at this home now. She is referred to in Season 2 by Rikki when she says that there were three original mermaids meaning there should only be three when discussing Charlotte Watsford's transformation. *She was a good friend to Max Hamilton, who was Gracie's boyfriend. *Louise is the only original mermaid who never had a romance mentioned during the time of the original mermaids. *Miss Chatham mentions in "Shipwrecked" that the powers became too much, it's unknown if she gave them up or not. *She is the only one of the three original mermaids that is not dead. Gallery File:Db8b7b667f7ee0_full4.jpg File:Gracie, Julia and Louise Getting Mermaid Powers.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:Nrzmj.jpg File:Louise Finding Moon Pool.jpg File:louise Sixteen.png File:Louise Questioned.png File:Louise In Water.png File:Louise At Marine Park.png File:Gracie, Louise and Julia.jpg File:50s Mermaids.jpg File:curious.png File:wondering.jpg File:Smile.jpg File:Necklace.jpg File:Emma And her Miss Chatham.jpg File:Girls and her Miss Chatham.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Secret keepers Category:Adults Category:Acquaintances of Emma Gilbert Category:Season 2 Category:Merpeople Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Acquaintances of Cleo Sertori Category:Past Mermaids